


Sanders Stories

by Endergirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Multi, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romantic Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endergirl/pseuds/Endergirl
Summary: On a normal day, with no particular dilemmas for the sides to conquer, They get into some pretty hilarious situations. Sashes fly and eye shadow spills, and every day is a new challenge.(Little to no plot progression, Prinxiety, Logicality, and Demus Ships)(No smut, all fluff. A little bit of angst, and a fist-full of romance to the face.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. What you can't have

Roman woke up with a pain in his neck that day.

It wasn't really and important detail at the time, he often stretched himself too thin, but it bothered him. 

He put on his sash, combed through his hair, threw on some makeup, and got ready for the day. When he walked out of his room, Virgil was already up. He was sitting in a chair in the living area, his hood down, his phone out, and his general emo aura surrounding him. 

"Morning, hot topic," Roman grinned, Ruffling Virgil's hair as he walked past. 

Virgil didn't even give him the pleasure of looking up from his phone. "Aww, you think I'm hot."

Roman scoffed instead of replying and just loudly looked in the kitchen cabinets. Virgil had no idea how you could LOUDLY look at something, but however Roman was doing it, he was doing it.

Roman slammed a cabinet door shut. "Virgil, what did you have for breakfast?"

"Air."

"How nutritious. I can't seem to find my cereal," Complained Roman, slouching in a chair next to Virgil.

"You mean the sugar-pumped pencil shavings you dump in milk every day? Not surprised, the value on that stuff was SO BAD."

Roman gasped as if offended by Virgil's comment. "How DARE you make fun of my special cereal? It is GOOD FOR MY COMPLEXION."

Virgil snickered and put down his phone. "You know, Roman, I'm not so surprised you are losing it over a box of sugar."

Roman sneered at him. "Oh yeah, how's that?" 

"Because the more everyone spoon-feeds you and treats you like a prince, No, not a prince, a BABY, the more conceited you get. You can't grapple with the fact that you can't have everything, even if one of the things you can't have is a simple box of cereal."

Virgil mostly expected roman to reply with 'I am not conceited!' And start rambling. But Roman instead gave this response;

"I can too have everything!"

Which was just too amazing. Virgil had to hold back his laughter as Roman stared defensively. 

"Oh really? In that case, why don't we just test that out. I will name some things you can't have, and you get them."

Roman grinned. "Quest accepted."

And then it began.

For the entire day, Virgil named things that Roman couldn't conjure, such as a swipe of cookie dough from Patton's cookie mix, (Which made him very mad.) It would be an understatement to say that Virgil was having fun working Roman to death. He was really trying to find something Roman couldn't get at some point, but it became impossible. Roman may have been tired, but he was still good at this.

"What is next, my emo friend?" Asked Roman, Grinning like a maniac.

Oh.

This was gonna be FUN.

"Next, you must acquire Logan's jar of Crofters from his room," Said Virgil.

Roman almost choked. "Logan's Crofters? WHAT- I- I mean, yeah, sure, I can totally do that, heh."

Virgil smiled. "Ooh. Said with the confidence of a man with his hand stuck in a cookie jar. In a cookie factory. And his pants are down. And they're on fire."

Roman frowned. "Did you just quote Janus?"

"Maybe."

They made their way to Logan's navy blue door. It might have been the only door in the commons with no chipped paint.

"You distract him while I find the jar," Said Roman.

"Who says I'm helping you? I'm just here to watch."

"Stormcloud, if you don't help out, I will replace your eye-shadow with pink lipstick."

"Yes, sir."

Roman Knocked on Logan's door.

They heard some sounds from the other side, some books falling on the ground, some papers going everywhere. A few frustrated cusses. "Who's there? I'm studying."

Roman exchanged a glance with Virgil, who cleared his throat. "Ahem... Uh, It's me and Roman. We have a question about science."

Virgil could practically feel the happiness radiating from Logan's room. "You want my input? On something informational??"

"Yes, Lo."

Logan opened the door a bit so he could see them, and then pulled it wider. "Come in."

Virgil and Roman walked into the room. Roman looked around while Virgil tried to keep Logan occupied. 

"Tell me about the beginning of the universe? We were wondering how the universe was created." Virgil immediately tuned him out after asking the question, he knew he wouldn't understand even if he tried to listen. He instead watched Roman prowl around the room, looking for the jar. Roman didn't see anything leading to the jar, not a smudge of jelly anywhere, or even a messy spoon. Every shelf and desk was clean, and there was no jar in sight.   
After a bit, Roman thought he had checked everywhere, until he laid his eyes on the closet. Of course, it was the one place that would make the most noise for roman to check. But Roman had a inner need to prove Virgil wrong in all cases, and in this one, It was overpowering.

Roman tiptoed over to the closet and opened it carefully, making sure not to let the door creak. And what he saw inside was the most ridiculous thing.  
"PATTON?"

Patton sat on the floor of the closet, cross legged, looking like he had been caught eating cookie dough. He might as well have been doing just that, he had smeared lipstick. And apparently Patton wears lipstick.

Roman blinked a few times at him and then turned to face Logan, who was now staring at the both of them. Terror. Absolute terror written on his face. His cheeks slowly turned scarlet and he adjusted his tie. 

"Mind telling us what Patton is doing in your closet?"

"OK, well, you see.... I have no idea?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Said with the confidence of a man who has his hand stuck in a cookie jar. In a cookie factory. And his pants are down. And they are on fire-"

Virgil mocked being offended. "That's my line!"

Patton coughed. "I thought it was Janus's?"

Everyone 'Shush'ed him immediately. 

Logan fidgeted with his tie. "We were just talking."

"Then why did you hide him in your closet?" asked Virgil.

"I... um." Logan covered his face with his hands.

"Ok, look. You give us your jar of crofters, and we will never speak of this again," Bargained Roman, understanding what was happening here.

Logan nodded slowly, and Patton handed Roman the half-full jar. Roman and Virgil left the room quietly, closed the door, and burst into laughter.

Virgil' shoulders jumped up and down. "I CAN'T EVEN- WHAT WERE THEY DOING?"

Roman grinned. "Probably making out or something! Did you see the blush on Logan's face?? I didn't know he could have that much color on him! He was as red as my sash!"

They laughed there in the hallway for a good minute, and for a moment, any outside observer would have thought they were the best of friends.

Roman wipe a tear from his eye. "Where to next?"

Virgil thought for a moment. "Oh, right. We are going to Janus's room; You have to hold his pet snake." Feeling satisfied with himself, he started walking.

Roman's eyes widened in fear. "What? His pet snake? But I don't- Won't Janus be mad?"

Virgil stopped in his tracks and looked back. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Janus is off getting snake food from the store, he won't be back until later. We should have plenty of time to get you to hold the snake."

Roman gulped and followed him to the yellow door, with a gold scaly handle. Virgil turned the handle, pushed open the door, and stepped inside with a snicker. "If Janus finds out, we'll be in so much trouble!" He took a look around the room.

Janus had a fairly large room. There were no lights above, the room was entirely and dimly lit by the heat lamps in the terrarium. His whole back wall WAS a terrarium for a snake, A black mamba that hissed in confusion when it saw them. There was a bed next to the terrarium on the right wall, and a desk with a laptop and heat lamp on the left. Some house plants sat in the far corners, but they paled in comparison to the large, vegetated terrarium provided for the Mamba that coiled on it's branches. A portion of the glass in the terrarium was made of magic, so Deceit could pull the snake out, but the snake couldn't get out itself.

Virgil reached through the magic glass and the large serpent slithered up his arm. This would have normally scared him to death, but he had baby-sat the pet multiple times, so it felt normal. The snake wrapped around his neck and sat comfortably on his shoulders. 

Roman summoned his sword, afraid that the snake was choking Virgil. "Virgil, are you-"

Virgil laughed at Roman's reaction, cutting him off. The light from the terrarium shone on the left side of his face, making him look even more beautiful to Roman.   
Wait WHAT. No, nothing. It was just light. It was just Virgil. Roman most certainly had NO FEELINGS FOR HIM.

"Don't worry, Scaredy prince, Coil likes me. I babysat him once. He is just sitting on my shoulders... That is his name, by the way; Coil."

The prince poofed his sword away and let out a breath of relief. To say the least, Roman did not like snakes. They were just so slippery, and they never got tied up. Almost every Disney snake was a villain!

Virgil turned towards Roman. "Here, let me just-" Virgil gently pulled Coil from his shoulders and set him in Roman's arms. Roman held the snake tightly for a moment until it slithered up his left arm and onto his shoulders instead.

Roman was terrified. The way it moved, the look in it's eyes- he thought that any moment, Coil would tighten and choke him, or reel back and take a bite. He already felt like the snake was inching closer to his throat every time it moved. "O-ok, so I have it, can we put it back now?"

Virgil laughed. "No way, Princey. You may be holding him, but how long can you keep him there?"

Roman thought the better question was, how long would Coil keep HIM there. Roman was supposed to be a brave prince, fighting off evil and saving people in distress. Here is the great Prince Roman, whimpering at the sight of a snake. He didn't dare move, any sudden movement might alert the snake. So he just stood extremely still, until his legs and back hurt. The pressure did relieve that pain in his neck he had woken up with though.

Virgil found this hilarious. Roman had never mentioned he was afraid of snakes. I guess it never really came up since they had never seen a real one. Roman had this hysterical look on his face, like he was terrified out of his mind. Who's anxious now?  
But he did recognize that look. It was the same one Patton had during Halloween, when Roman had played a prank on him and filled his whole room with spiders. It was the same one Logan had when he got stuck on an endless staircase. He was on the verge of just falling over the edge. It was the same look Virgil had had every night, after waking up from a night terror, after thinking someone hated him, after sitting alone for too long, after getting too stressed with things to do. He didn't want Roman to have to deal with that for too long... it could be dangerous for Thomas, of course.

"Okay, prince of fear, you can put him down now."

Roman didn't move. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move.

Virgil blinked at him skeptically. "Roman?"

"What if it bites me? If I move and it bites me? Or it could choke me. Can't some snakes do that?" He rambled quietly, eyeing the snake in fright.

Virgil sighed. "Oh, you big baby." He moved towards Roman and leaned upwards to try and pull the snake off. He had to wrap his arms around the prince's neck, which yes, he realized was very cliche. They were both EXTREMELY aware of how close their faces were, if you were wondering.

Virgil slowly removed Coil and pulled away from Roman, BLUSHING, (emphasis on blushing, thank you very much). Roman battled with the thought of whether he had imagined Virgil smiling a little. That didn't stop him from what he said next, which was SO CHEESY, and SO ROMANTIC, even the prince thought he might burst just from saying it.

"Hey Virgil, I just thought of something I really can't have."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Roman felt kind of sad when he said it. He did mean it. He was positive Virgil would never like a cocky prince that had been insulting him for their entire existence.

"You."

Virgil paused but said nothing. He silently slipped Coil back into the wall terrarium and turned to face Roman, confused. "What do you mean you can't have me, I mean, we're friends, right?"

Roman clutched his sash in embarrassment. The words wouldn't stop spilling out of his mouth. "Not like that. Yes, we're friends, I hope, but I could never have you the way- I... um."

This was very awkward. This was very bad. This was VERY BAD.

Virgil smirked and walked over. "Roman?"

FRICK FRICK FRICK FRICK- Virgil was about to reject him, he understands, he's thinking Roman is weird, he's gonna say...

Virgil leaned up and kissed him.

What?

What was happening...? 

It took Roman a moment to process, but he quickly kissed back.

They pulled away for air, apparently they had to breathe, that wasn't fair, Roman definitely wasn't done yet. 

Virgil blushed and looked at him worriedly. "That is what you meant, isn't it?"

"Yup."

He grinned. "Then I guess I was wrong. You can have everything." Virgil grabbed the prince by the sash and kissed him again.

"Look, I can't say this isn't super romantic, but can you please not do this in MY room?"

Virgil and Roman looked up in panic and found Janus standing in the door with a grocery bag from the pet shop. He looked stern, but he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that meant he understood.

"Err... Sorry..." Both Roman and Virgil said at once, quickly leaving the room. 

As they walked down the hall, Janus laughed and said "Ah, young love." and closed the door.

Virgil and the Prince walked down the commons and came to Virgil's room first. "Um?"

Roman grinned at him. "You going to sleep?"

Virgil sighed. "I'm gonna need lots of sleep after that."

Roman leaned down and kissed Virgil on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Hot Topic."

Virgil smirked. "Aww, You think i'm hot."

He went into his room, closed the door, and let out a happy laugh, Very similar to the one Roman let out once Virgil closed the door. Roman fist pumped the air in triumph and sauntered back to his room. 

Roman could have everything.

But only because Virgil WAS his everything.


	2. The Perfect Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Logan's Birthday tomorrow, and Patton is obsessed with baking the perfect cake for him. But he can't do it alone.
> 
> (ANGST WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst in this one, Patton has a moment, so um, sorry.

Patton stood in the center of the kitchen.

He often had the same feeling in his stomach before he cooked something big; He had to mentally prepare himself for hours of work.

Logan's Birthday was tomorrow, and Patton had to make it the best possible birthday! This was the anniversary of the first day Thomas went to preschool- the day Logan was formed. 

Patton remembered that day like it was yesterday. He remembered a small toddler with an intelligent sparkle in his eye knocking on the door of the commons, he remembered how he swore Patton's hugs might suffocate someone. He remembered growing up with him, and slowly falling in love, and-

Shoot. No. These emotions weren't logical, it was impossible for Logan to like Patton back. He had to stop thinking like that.

Illogical feelings or not, tomorrow was Logan's day to shine, and it had to be perfect. Patton had to bake the most amazing, most beautiful, most delicious cake ever to grace the Mind-scape.

Patton took a deep breath and got to work.

After a few hours, Patton had been worked to death. He had been trying and trying to make the perfect cake, but it was always just wrong, or the product of a mistake. His pink apron was wrinkled and dirty, and he had streaks of batter all over his face. He had started at 6 am, and it was now 8. He sighed and rubbed his face, grateful that he still had his optimism.

"Patton? You ok, Padre?"

Patton turned to find Roman standing in the kitchen doorway, eyes sparking with worry.

Patton smiled. "Oh, I'm alright, kiddo. Just trying to bake a cake for Logan. I can't seem to get it right."

Roman smirked and came in. "Want some help? I've never baked before, but I'll help if it's bothering you."

Patton grinned and gave the Prince a huge hug. "Thank you so much, kiddo! I'm sure you will be a great help!"

Oh, how wrong Patton had been.

Virgil had often joked about how Roman wouldn't stop singing to save his life, and Patton was pretty sure that was true. Every 5 minutes, just as they started to get some work done, the prince would start belting out lyrics to disney songs or dancing around the kitchen. They got as far as perfectly mixing the batter before Patton had to stop him.

"Look, kiddo..." Patton started, rubbing his hands together and trying to find a way to put this nicely. "You helped me make the perfect batter, and I am so proud of you for that, but I think maybe you should clock out? You have been a great help, but you... Um... Sing a lot." Patton winced, afraid Roman was going to be offended. 

Roman nodded in understanding and put a hand on patton's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know I can be distracting. Do you want me to go see if Virgil will help you?"

Patton nodded, thankful. "That would be great!"

Roman left the kitchen yelling "HOT TOPIC! PAT WANTS YOU!"

Patton watched him go with a proud smile, and then turned to clean up the kitchen.

Just as he was halfway through cleaning, Virgil came into the kitchen with his hood up. "Sup', Pop star?"

Patton grinned and gave Virgil a big hug, which the emo reluctantly returned. "My dark, strange son! I am baking a cake for Logans birthday, and I need your help!" Patton pulled away from Virgil, smiling. "Roman already helped me make the batter, but he can be a bit much in the kitchen. Would you mind helping out for the rest of the process?"

Virgil shrugged. "I have nothing better to do." 

Patton knew that that was Virgil's way of saying "I would love to."

Virgil was very helpful cleaning up the kitchen. He had a sort of efficient way of doing things, just one after the other, not saying a word. It was kind of satisfying to watch.

It got a bit hectic after that, though. Once they were done cleaning, they had to pour the batter into the pans. It was going to be a big cake, like, "Corpse Bride" big. So they had to use multiple pans and lots of batter. Virgil had violently shaky hands, and had lots of trouble pouring the batter in. In the end, Patton had to pour all the batter himself, and the kitchen ended up very messy. 

Virgil's eyeshadow was darker than when he had initially come in. "I-im sorry... I didn't mean to mess up, I just-"

Patton smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. "No no, you didn't do anything wrong, kiddo! You just had a little trouble with steadying your hands. I'm very proud of you for helping me clean up, but maybe we should get someone else to help us here? Maybe Jan?"

Virgil smirked sadly. "I think maybe i'll duck out for now, but I'll tell Janus you want his help."

"Thanks, son!"

Virgil stepped out of the kitchen yelling "HEY SNAKE BOY!"

Patton sighed. This was not going the way he had wanted it to. He did realize that if Janus ended up being bad at this, his last choice was Remus, and he was terrified of going down that road. 

He had just cleaned the batter from the stovetop when Janus walked into the kitchen. "Hey Pat, did you need something?"

Pat smiled tiredly. "Hey, Janjan. I was going to bake a cake for Logan, but i'm having some trouble. Roman and Virge weren't so good at it, so I wanted to see if you would help?"

Jan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm tooooootally not disappointed that you worked with Emo and Sir Singalot before you thought about the second smartest person here," He said sarcastically.

"Mm-hm!" Patton managed to say before taking a deep breath to control himself.

Janus helped patton bake the cake and even out the tops with a bread knife. The next thing they had to do was spread the buttercream filling on the layers so they could be stacked.

Jan looked in the fridge like Patton told him to. "I don't see the buttercream."

Patton walked over and scanned the fridge. It was gone.

He took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair. "Where the heck is it? If I have to make more, I swear I will-"

"Make more of what?" Remus poked his head into the kitchen curiously.

"The buttercream filling for Logan's cake is gone."

Remus cocked his head. "Buttercream? Hmmm... OH! Yeah, I ate that."

Patton's eyes widened. "You did WHAT?" Remus smiled fearfully while Patton yelled. "THE ONE THING YOU EAT THAT IS ACTUAL FOOD, AND IT HAS TO BE THE BUTTERCREAM?"

For once, Janus looked worried. "Patton, are you ok? You aren't acting like yourself..."

The dad side breathed in and out rapidly, his hands running through his hair. He tried to calm himself down- He was the happy side, not the angry side. He could get through this. "I'm fine. I'm calm. I can do this." 

"Gee, I'm sorry, Pat," Said Remus. He suddenly grinned. "I can throw it up for you, if you want!"

"NO! No, no. I think we will be ok," Janus said, pushing Remus out of the room. He turned to face Pat. "Patpat, are you ok?"

Janus sometimes called Patton Patpat, mostly as payback for Patton calling him Janjan. But when the two became good friends, they used them as nicknames instead.

"I'm fine, Janjan. I'm just having some feelings. Feelings are okay though! I'm ok."

Janus sighed. "If you say so."

They worked together to make a new batch of buttercream, allowing the cake to cool. The original buttercream had been baby blue, but Patton had no more baby blue dye, so they used indigo instead. They layered and stacked the cake with the buttercream, used support sticks to keep the cake from falling over, and then started to layer it with dark blue fondant.

Patton looked over at Janus. "Would you mind taking off the gloves? Sorry, but this is very delicate and I think you should use your bare hands."

Janus frowned. "I shouldn't. I have scales on my left hand, if I use it, it will leave a scale imprint on the fondant."

Patton blinked sadly at him. "Oh, ok."

Patton handled the fondant, and as he fit it into place, he thought the cake looked beautiful. "Only one thing left to do: DECORATE!!!"

Patton was an amazing decorator.

After years of theming cookies and cupcakes to each side, baking birthday cakes, and writing messages in crofters jelly for a scavenger hunt, Patton had a handle on how to make things look presentable. Right now, It was a giant 3-layer cake with blue fondant covering, but soon, it would be a masterpiece.

Janus coughed uncomfortably behind Patton. "Um... Since i'm not very good at this stuff... Can I go? I have my own present I wanted to work on."

Patton smiled at him. "Sure! Don't spoil anything to Lolo, ok?"

Deceit nodded and almost left the kitchen before turning back and saying, "Uh, hey, Patpat? Don't stress yourself out too much, 'Kay?"

Patton nodded back. "Of course."

Janus smiled, relieved, and left.

Patton was SO TIRED. 

It was 8 in the morning on Logan's Birthday. Patton had worked all night on that cake and when he had finally finished it, he went right to bed without doing anything in between. He had just woken up, feeling groggy and confused, but he made himself get out of bed because it was Logan's special day.

Logan woke up that day happy. He knew that a birthday was pointless, it was a celebration of one year passing in an entities life, it made no logical sense.  
But if the other sides wanted to shower him with attention once per fricking year, he did not want to miss this chance.

Patton got out of bed the last out of all the others. Logan had woken up to the other four sides, Janus, Remus, Roman, and Virgil ready for him in the living room with gifts and treats. Logan had thought that Patton would be the first there, energized and grinning, the way he always was. But Patton was nowhere in sight. 

When Patton did come out, he put on his best happy face and gave Logan the biggest hug he could muster.  
Logan smiled a little. "To this day, I swear, your hugs might suffocate someone!"

Patton laughed and grinned at him, just happy he had gotten through yesterday.

First, they made breakfast. Jan made waffles with crofters jelly and eggs, and they all sat around the table reminiscing about the past. They talked about when logan first got his glasses, when he had a stutter, and everything else that Patton could remember. Which was everything, since Patton kept every memory stored in his room.

Next, they had gifts. Roman gave him a lab in the imagination; with chemistry sets, a telescope, and books upon books upon books. It was his own little area in Roman's realm so Logan could enjoy himself every now and then. Virgil gave him a dictionary of every word in the world, in every language. Janus gave him a replica of the Library of Alexandria, with all of the scrolls and books still there.   
"The original one was burned down with all of it's knowledge," he said, "So here is-" "OH MY GOD I LOVE IT THANK YOU!"  
Remus gave Logan an animal to dissect. But it wasn't a real animal, it was something Remus had made to give Logan something to do.

Patton promised Logan that his gift would come after dinner. He felt as though his cake paled in comparison to all of the gifts his friends had given. I mean, the Library of Alexandria? Patton sunk lower in his chair. 

After gifts, they had lunch in a beautiful field that Roman had created, where the flies ate grass instead of your food, and every bird was adorned with beautiful shimmering colors and tail feathers. They had PB&J sandwiches (with crofters, of course), Goldfish, and apples. They talked for hours about nothing in particular, every now and then asking Roman about the creatures that walked by. 

Logan was having a great time, but something seemed off. He looked around at the group and his eyes settled on Patton. The more he looked at him, the more tired he seemed. Logan noticed shadows under Patton's eyes for the first time, and saw that his smile was beginning to look more and more forced. Logan began to worry that one of them had done something wrong. The usual bundle of joy and energy that was Patton looked a lot more docile and tired than before.

Once it started to get dark (because Roman had set a day-night cycle in the imagination just so they would know when to go) they went back to the commons for dinner. Janus cooked some brown sugared ham with peas and rice, while Patton left to get the cake ready.

As Patton walked into the kitchen, he took a look at the cake on the pedestal. Dark fondant with baby blue frosting in swirls, and a little fondant necktie decoration on the second tear to tease about Logan's necktie. The name "Logan" was scribbled in white frosting on top. 

He remembered the tall pillars in the Library of Alexandria Jan had made, he remembered the sparkling equipment Roman had conjured. He remembered the giant dictionary, the animal- 

Patton looked at the cake and sighed. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking. But this was what he had done. He would just have to work with it, and maybe make up for it with a different gift later. 

He picked up the large cake in his arms. It was very heavy, and there was one whole room between the kitchen and the dining room; the living area. Patton just had to bring it over.

He left the kitchen with the cake, and he was doing well with it considering he couldn't see his feet, and then he tripped.

...and then he tripped.

His foot caught against something on the ground and he stumbled, causing the cake to drop out of his arms and onto the floor. It fell sideways, and broke upon impact, and the cake broke up on the floor. Bits and pieces everywhere. Patton had fallen, and he had scraped his elbow, but he didn't care. He didn't care anymore.

He had spent a whole god-forsaken day trying to get this right. He remembered Roman's singing, Virgil's shaky hands, Remus's eating habits, Janus' scales, and he could feel himself sinking into the ground. He just wanted this to be perfect. Logan deserved something perfect.

The cake was broken, and the world was quiet, and Patton wondered for a moment if he had gone deaf. The Mindscape was silent. He felt the tears on his cheeks, but he didn't cry. Patton was the joyful and happy side, so he didn't cry. Water fell from his eyes in waterfalls and rivers across his skin, but he wasn't crying, that's not how he worked. Even when sobs racked his body and made his chest hurt. He wasn't crying.

It was just a god forsaken cake, why the heck was he crying? It was just a cake. It was just a cake.

Shoot, this isn't ABOUT THE CAKE.

Logan and all the other sides sat in the dining room, talking happily about whatever came to mind. Patton had left to get the cake, but he hadn't come back yet. Logan had eaten his dinner and was now staring at the door. He tried to focus on the conversation, but he thought Patton seemed a little late.

"Hey, Nerd, whatcha' looking at?" Roman asked, walking up behind his chair, bending down, and following Logan's line of sight.

Logan didn't turn his gaze from the door. "I feel like Pat should have been back by now. Actually, Roman, maybe you could check on him?"

Behind Logan's back, Roman and Virgil exchanged a glance, and Roman understood immediately.

"Actually, Lo, maybe you should go check on him? It is your cake after all."

Logan stood up from his chair and walked out of the dining room. "I suppose so."

Virgil snickered. "Oh my god, he is so oblivious. I ship them so badly..."

Logan walked out of the dining room and almost choked. 

Patton was on the floor, with his hands in his face. Was he crying? Patton didn't cry. He was too happy to cry. He was too fricking perfect to cry. WHO THE HECK MADE PAT CRY?

Then logan saw the floor. The cake, he realized, was broken up and smashed to bits on the ground. The fondant was ripped apart, save for a small black fondant necktie. Patton must have dropped the cake. It looked like it had been big.

Logan didn't hesitate for a second. He kneeled down beside Patton, wrapping his arms around him and quietly letting him sob.

Patton felt someone's arms around him, and they had glasses, he knew, because the glasses were pressed against his temple. But that meant it was Logan. Logan was here, and he can see the cake, and he is probably so mad. Patton wrapped his arms around Logan and cried into his shoulder. He didn't like Logan to be angry. Hugs fixed that. Right?

"Pat? Patton, don't cry, what's wrong?"

Patton could barely find the breath to speak.

"I-I dropped it. The thing... I-I mess-Messed up... It's all g-gone..."

"Shhhh. Shhh, it's not your fault, don't worry. Patton, I love the cake. It's looks like it was beautiful, thank you."

Patton just kept sobbing, his glasses getting foggy. Logan knew the side was emotional, but really, it was just a cake, and Logan wasn't even mad at Patton. In fact, Logan didn't think he was capable of being mad at Patton.

Patton was sad about the cake. Of course, it was horribly destroyed, and he had spent a long, tiresome day making it perfect. And now it was all gone, and Patton had no gift to give. 

To Pat, this was bigger than that though. Logan was supposed to have the perfect birthday, but Patton had messed all of that up. He had nothing to give logan. Every day of his life, his goal was to give something, to be helpful, and to care for others. He had messed up today. 

"I-i don't know wh-what to do. I just... I just wanted-d to g-give you something. I-It's a-all gone n-now. Th-the d-day is ruined."

Logan frowned. What would someone with a better sense of emotions say? Seeing Patton like this made him so sad, what could he do?

He remembered something Pat had said to him a long time ago, when he was getting used to emotions. 'When someone is feeling down, speak from the heart! The best thing you can do is tell them the truth, and if they don't like it, then they have a right to feel a little sad. But you should still try!'

"Pat, I know you are sad. I understand that you wanted to make this a good day, but it WAS a good day. I enjoyed every moment of today. Sure, the cake is messed up, but it's the thought that counts, and you are already the best gift I could ask for."

Patton looked up in confusion. "Me?"

Logan was usually really bad at emotions, but right now, emotions seemed to be all he could muster.   
"You are so caring and joyful. And sweet. And kind. And I don't care about the cake, or any gift you give me, the fact that you are so set on making me feel cared for is enough. I'm just happy you're here, ok?"

Logan brushed a tear from Patton's eye and smiled. "I'm just happy you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~THE END~
> 
> I don't have a particular schedule, but if you enjoyed, PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE! Honestly, I never know if the things i write are enjoyable unless you comment.  
> I can't wait to get started on a new chapter!


	3. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus gives Logan a Sherlock Holmes book- what Janus doesn't know is what happened LAST TIME Logan got a hold of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was SO FUN TO WRITE! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. No smut, all fluff :)

Janus walked out of Logan's room, feeling considerably bored.

That was about to end.

He had just given Logan a copy of "Sherlock Holmes" he found lying around his room. He had grown bored of it and thought maybe Logan would enjoy it more.

He almost passed by Patton in the hallway, but Patton stopped him.

"Hi, Jan! Where are you off to?"

Janus smiled. "I just came from Logan's room. I gave him a book I thought he would like."

"What book?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

For a moment, Patton just laughed. When Janus didn't join in, Patton coughed and looked up worriedly. "You- your serious?"

Janus raised an eyebrow. "Um... Yes. Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Patton gasped, rushed past him, and busted into Logan's room. "LOGAN!"

Logan was sitting cross-legged on the floor, in the exact same spot he had been in when Janus gave him the book. He hadn't even bothered to move to the desk.

He looked up and realized what was happening. "I HAVE THE BOOK. YOU CAN NEVER TAKE IT FROM ME."

Patton gasped dramatically and clutched Janus' arm.  
"It has begun. FAMILY MEETING! CODE INDIGO!"

Patton had an assortment of family meeting codes to quickly establish what was being discussed. Code Red meant that someone got hurt. Code Yellow meant that there was an important event to be discussed, or an announcement someone needed to make. Green meant Remus was doing something again, and Purple meant Virgil was having an Anxiety Attack. There were many more, but Janus had never heard of Indigo.

Janus had no Idea what "Code Indigo" was, but as he walked into the living area, the others seemed to know very clearly. Logan was absorbed in the book and would not attend the meeting.

Roman usually sat on the couch with his legs lazily propped on the table, but this time his feet were on the floor, and he fiddled anxiously with his sash. Virgil leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and hood up, eyes darting around the room. Remus walked in from the kitchen with a can of shaving cream, looking just as confused as Janus.

Patton stood at the front of the room rubbing his hands together.

"Code indigo? Again? Who can I blame?" Asked Virgil, his hands balling into fists.

"Now now, kiddo, let's not point fingers!" Replied Patton.

Dangerous silence.

Patton sighed. "It was Janjan."

Roman turned towards Janus, gritting his teeth. "WHAT THE HECK MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GIVE HIM THAT BOOK?"

"I'm confused, why is the plastic prince mad?" Asked Remus.

Virgil grimaced. "I guess you guys don't know since you were in the dark palace when it happened. A while ago, Roman lent Logan a copy of Sherlock Holmes. Logan grew into an unhealthy obsession over it and isolated himself. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and he wouldn't move. Not even for CROFTERS."

Janus gasped. "Not even for CROFTERS? Oh, this is really bad."

Roman finished the story. "Thomas was having trouble thinking rationally because Logan would not participate in any discussion. In the end, we had to burn the book WHILE IT WAS STILL IN LOGAN'S HANDS. And get this; he didn't let go until every last word on every page was turned to ash. He suffered some serious burns on his palms that took weeks to heal."

Remus tossed the shaving cream over his shoulder. "So, we burn this copy too, what's the big deal?"

"Well the problem is that he knows we will this time. He's expecting us to burn the book, and now that he has it, he won't let us anywhere near it," Patton rambled, rubbing his temples.

Remus twisted his moustache. "Okaaay... So instead of taking away his obsession, we just have to try stopping it. Take his mind off the book."

Janus scoffed. "You sure are smart today."

Remus grinned. "I'm a little drunk."

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "So you act sober when you're drunk, and drunk when you're sober?"

Patton waved his hands in the air frantically. "BACK ON TOPIC!"

"Okay, well, where is he now?" Asked Roman.

"In his room, sitting on the floor."

"What does Logan care enough about to be momentarily distracted from his book?"

Roman, Virgil, Janus, and Remus all exchanged a knowing look and then looked at Patton. Patton returned the gaze in confusion. "What? What is it?"

Virgil sighed. "Pat... Maybe you should talk to him?"

Patton blinked. "Do you think that would work? I'm not sure it's a person he cares about enough, he usually doesn't show emotions."

Janus raised an eyebrow. "He comforted you when you broke down on his birthday."

"Well, yes, but..."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Just try it. If it doesn't work, we can find something different."

Patton sighed and fidgeted with his fingers. "I guess I can try..."

Remus grinned. "That's the spirit!" He then started pulling Patton down the hallway, winking at the others as he left the room."

Janus grimaced. "Will this work?"

Virgil scoffed. "We all know they absolutely adore each other, no matter how much they try to hide it. Let's hope that years of dancing around each other without actually doing anything can finally come to an end."

Janus scoffed. "I could say the same for you two."

"SHOOT. GO GO GO-" they both sunk out simultaneously, flustered and blushing, leaving Janus alone in the living room.

This day should certainly be eventful.

Patton knocked on Logan's door. "Lo? Logan, I know you are too busy to open the door, so I will just come in. It's me, Patton."

Patton opened the door, praying that he wouldn't get hurt. He had no idea how this was supposed to work, or why the others wanted him to come here. He supposed it was because Patton was good with emotions. As he stepped in, he saw Logan in the exact same spot on the floor, hunched over the forbidden book, "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes". As soon as Patton came in, Logan pulled the book closed to his chest and peered over his glasses at him. "I won't let you take it away. It is MINE." 

Patton put his arms up in surrender. "I don't want to take it. I promise I won't even touch the book. I just want to talk, ok? You know me, i'm Patton, I could never lie."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Don't come near me. If you want to talk, you can talk from there."

Patton closed the door and sat on the floor. Logan looked back down at his book and started reading again. They sat in silence until Patton broke it.

"So... Um... What is the book about?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to know?"

Patton giggled softly. "Well, I might as well see why you love it so much."

Patton was definitely not prepared for what happened next.

Logan started rambling so quickly that his words were blending together. He talked about the synopsis of the book, the plots that played out, the complicated character personalities, the theories, the- the something? He used such big words that Patton wasn't sure whether he was talking gibberish or not.  
"But the best thing of all is that it MAKES SENSE." He finished with a sigh. "Everything in this book is so logical, completed, and satisfying. It feels so good to read."  
"Well, the real world can be satisfying. It makes sense a lot as well," tried Patton.

Logan shook his head. "That is where you are wrong. The world doesn't make sense, People don't make sense, emotions don't make sense. It's so confusing and no study or fact I can find explains it."

Patton smiled at him. "Well what's so bad about that? It can be interesting to be a part of something that doesn't make sense."

Logan ran a hand through his hair. "But it's safer to be a part of something that does make sense. Why shouldn't it be logical?"

Patton grinned his perfect, crooked smile at him. "Because where's the fun in that? Lots of things don't make sense, but that makes it even more lovable. Sometimes, things that do make sense can be boring."

Patton suddenly realized Logan had set the book down next to him. He wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Am I boring?" He asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Patton cocked his head to the side. "No. You're too perfect."

Logan turned a light shade of pink. "I'm what?"

"Perfect!"

"Patton... Do you..."

Logan didn't like the thoughts in his head. Or the temperature of his skin, or the emotions that kept clouding his logic. He really didn't like the words coming out of his mouth.

"Do you like me?"

Patton stiffened. Shoot. Think of something, Pat, oh shoot.

"...nO...?"

A rapid knocking sounded on the door. Janus' voice came through.  
"HEY! *pant* Someone... *pant* just told... *pant* a LIE! IN THERE!"

Patton covered his blushing face in his sweater. "THIS IS NOT THE FRICKING TIME, JAN!"

"Oh. Oh shoot. Sorry, sorry... I'll go now!"

Logan adjusted his tie. "Don't lie."

Patton lowered his sweater to just below his eyes so he could look at Logan. "I'm sorry. I'm so... So sorry! I know this isn't supposed to happen. I just... I should go."

Patton tried to get up to leave, but before he could, Logan reached over and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Logan, no, I-"

"I'm not a robot, you know." Logan started, looking up at Patton. He was still half sitting, and Patton was standing up. "I'm not incapable of emotions and hopes. I'm not hopeless."

"What's your point," Patton replied sadly, one hand on the door handle.

"My point is I love you. I don't know what it even is, but the way Roman describes it, it feels right. I get all confused about your actions, I can never seem to think logically with you. You are the only side that manages to surprise me. I didn't want to tell you because- oh, this is so damn cliche but um- I was scared you wouldn't like me back. I felt so pathetic. Your so happy and perfect all the time, and i'm just so... Not."

Patton practically choked on his own words. "Samesies?"

Logan had to stop, grab his vocabulary cards, and flip through until he found the one that said 'Samesies; An expression a person uses when they feel the same way or have experienced the same things another person has described. Pronounced Same-Seize.'

He could barely utter a "whAT-" Before Patton practically tackled him and hugged him, squealing.

They sat on the ground in each others arms, laughing, until it settled into a comfortable silence. "Logan, you dropped the book..." Patton said. 

Logan smiled and hugged him tighter. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a particular schedule, but i usually update every 2-4 days. PLEASE COMMENT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT! Your comments give me life and I have nothing better to do with my life. PLEASE COMMENT!!!  
> (The next one will be Prinxiety I think)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a particular schedule. Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
